1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decorative lamp including a poseable stem and an adjoining spring on which a bulb and lampshade are mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
Lamps generally include a base and a static neck and shade. Reading lamps may include a hinged, cantilevered neck for placement of the light source in a desired location. In addition, flashlights having articulating and flexible stems are available for directing and fixing a light source into a desired location.